


After the End

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard nearly quits the day the Atlantis WalMart opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

John Sheppard nearly quits the day the Atlantis WalMart opens. Ten thousand years abandonned at the bottom of the sea left his city mostly intact; a couple years off the California coast and Atlantis has a food court and an Apple store, a holistic center offering yoga and EFT, and a fleet of tourboats bringing dignitaries from all over the world. He lives in the perfect creases of his Air Force uniform. Thank goodness there's dry cleaning here, he thinks, bitterly. Thank God for civilization.

Instead of quitting, he takes the transporter to Starbucks and picks up a _small cheap coffee_ for himself and a Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha, to go.

He takes the stairs down to the holding cell. Todd thanks him for his disgusting sweet drink, and suggests, with a sly toothy smile, that next time a Zucchini Walnut Muffin would be appreciated.

"I'm not dating you," John points out. "You never put out."

"You never bring me flowers," Todd replies easily. He watches too much television. He once confided that he considers most programs commercials for tasty, tasty human snacks. "You would not respect me in the morning."

Rodney's engaged to Jennifer, and Ronon's sleeping with Amelia, and Teyla's pregnant again, and John's... lost.

"I don't respect you now," he tells Todd. It's the truth.

Todd bares his teeth. "You don't respect yourself." He shrugs. His heavy black coat, which looks so much like leather, is slowly turning green with the damp down here. John nods, and sips his coffee.

In the morning he calls Landry, and tells him that yeah, he'll take that job. Landry reminds him that the odds are good John won't be coming back. John smiles tightly and says, "I know."


End file.
